Angel
by Angel Black3
Summary: A new divination teacher comes to Hogwarts, and Harry finds out some things about his godfather that he didn't know. SBOC. Ch.8 is up, Finally!. Please, read and review.
1. The Train Ride

Angel  
Chapter 1 The Train Ride  
  
I was on the Hogwarts Express looking out the window, watching all the students' board the train. It was my first year as a teacher and with real contact to the Wizarding World in over a decade. I was going to be the new divination teacher. Professor Trelawney had retired and Dumbledore had offered me the job.  
  
All of a sudden, a young boy with messy black hair, glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead came in to the compartment.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full?" he said. "Sure." He walked in and sat down. A boy with bright red hair an a girl with bushy brown hair walked in after him. We were all silent for a moment. I decided to break the silence. " Hi, I'm Angel Parker, I'm going to be the new divination teacher, and you are?" "Harry Potter" "Ron Weasley" "Hermione Granger and we're 5th years."  
  
"What happened to Professor Trelawney?" Harry asked. "Oh, she retired" "Yeeeeesssss" All three of them said while jumping up and down. All of a sudden they sat back down and straightened out their robes.  
  
"Wow, ya'll are really excited about her retirement, but who could blame you, she was annoying. I had her when I was at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, she predicted my death a good fifty times a year, she even annoyed Hermione enough that she walked out of class and immediately dropped it." Harry said.  
  
"I hope after that, that you can tell that her inner eye is the weakest any could be. The predictions she makes are guesses or ways to shock you."  
  
"We figured that." Ron said.  
  
"How come you are wearing muggle clothes, I thought teacher's had to wear robes too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I've lived near a muggle town for about 15 years and I had to become accustomed to their lifestyle. Also, I like their style, it's not so plain. And Dumbledore says that I can wear whatever I think is comfortable." I replied.  
  
"Oh ok." She said.  
  
"How old are you?" Ron asked. "Owww!!!" Hermione had kicked him. "You never ask a woman her age."  
  
"No, It's alright. I'm 36." I replied. "Oh, I thought that you were 25 and I was wondering about that, 'cause if you were 25 and you've lived near a muggle town on your own with little wizard contact, that would mean you were only 10 when you started living on your own, and you would have never gone to Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
  
I stared at her for a moment. "Wow, very perceptive. I'm half Aphroditine, so once I hit they age 25, I look that young for the rest of my life. An Aphroditine is a decendent of Aphrodite, we are blessed we youth and beauty."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said, then her eyes suddenly flicked down to my left hand. " Is that.an engagement ring?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." I said. "When did he ask you?" She asked. "Oh, about 18 years ago."  
  
"How come ya'll aren't married yet?" "Well, I was forced into hiding by him, because Voldemort was in power and he thought that I could be in danger, and then a year later he was convicted of a crime that he didn't commit, he has been in Azkaban, ever since. Well, that is until 2 years ago when he escaped."  
  
All three of them looked at me curiously and then Harry asked, "By any chance, is your Fiancée Sirius Black?"  
  
"Ummm.yes." I looked down at my hands.  
  
"He hasn't mentioned that he is engaged." Harry said. " You are in contact with?" "Yeah." " Could you send him some letters for me?" "Sure."  
  
"Thank you so much." I said. " No Problem.  
  
The rest of the train ride was spent talking about the new school year.  
  
Finally, We showed up at Hogsmeade Station, and headed to the castle for the feast. 


	2. Starting School

Ch.2 Starting School  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I'm really nervous about it 'cause I'm not much of a writer. Also, if you are reading this and notice that I say "ya'll" a lot, and ya'll think that is a little strange, I talk like that because I'm from Texas, so I sound a little country. Well, I hope you like my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, but Angel is mine.  
  
T hat night I decided to decorate my new living quarters. I only took a couple of hours. The hardest part was deciding how to decorate it. The rest was done with my wand. Finally, at midnight I went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Early the next morning, I woke up, took a shower and then went to pick out my clothes. I decided to go with a professional look for my first day. I wore pinstriped black flared out and cuffed pants with a matching jacket. It was a female version of a pinstriped suit without the button up shirt and tie. The jacket was low cut, but not too much (We are in a school!). Then I pulled my hair back into a nice but loose French twist and did my makeup. I then went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast, and finally headed down to class.  
  
* * *  
  
In class, the students filed in looking curiously around the room and at me. "Now class, today is a day for us to get acquainted. Let me take roll and then I will take your questions one at a time."  
  
Once roll was called I said, "Now, any questions?" And over half the classes hands went up. I pointed at Harry to ask the first question. " What happened to the old classroom?"  
  
"Well, I wanted a classroom that wasn't so isolated from the rest of the school, and now the other classroom is where I live. Also, I thought you might like a new classroom."  
  
"How can you live in that old classroom, it's so dark and it has a strong odor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually, I redecorated it and that perfume smell is gone. You wouldn't even recognize it. Plus, I made it bigger and gave it more widows, so now it's bright and full of sunshine. I couldn't live in it the way it was."  
  
"Are you a better teacher than Prof. Trelawney?" Lavender asked. "Well, I hope so. Because I am the real thing, I actually have an inner eye. Trelawney's was practically nonexistent."  
  
" What's your name?" Parvati asked. "Oh, I'm Professor Parker. But my first name is Angel." I smiled at her.  
  
The bell rang and everyone was leaving to go to lunch.  
  
"Harry!" I called. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Tonight, instead of going to dinner, go to the old divination classroom, you can ask me any questions that you might have, and I will make you some dinner. Oh, and bring Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Ok." He said and left.  
  
A/N: the next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully, tomorrow.  
  
~Angel Black~ 


	3. Questions Answered

Ch.3 Questions Answered  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you like the story so far. I'm gonna have to change the rating to R soon, because of a scene in chapter five between Angel and Sirius. Yes, they do get to see each other again (Sooner than I thought). Well, I would like to thank my first reviewer Rosezgarden. Thanks for the review, that was really nice, I was worried about if it was good or not, thanks. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
That night, I cooked some food for Harry and his friends. Cooking is my specialty. Then, I set the table and waited for their arrival. I only had to wait about 5 minutes, before there was a knock on the door. I opened it and they came in. I told them to take a seat and start eating. "Wow, this great food, Professor." Ron said. "Thanks, but you can call me Angel in here." I said.  
  
" So, Harry, you may ask me any questions you have?" I said, now looking at Harry.  
  
"Well, were you friends with my mum?" Harry asked. "We were best friends, always hanging out." I replied.  
  
"If you and my mum were best friends and you were engaged to Sirius, Are you my Godmother?"  
  
"Yes, James made Sirius your godfather and Lily made me your godmother."  
  
"Have you and Sirius been together as long as my mum and dad?"  
  
" Actually, we've been together longer. My and Sirius have been together since first year at Hogwarts, but it took your parents till 3rd year to realize their feelings for each other."  
  
"How come no one has ever told me about you or even the slightest hint.?"  
  
"There are certain reasons that I have been kept a secret, and those are things I can't tell you. Well, it's getting late, ya'll should hurry back to your dorm before it hits curfew."  
  
"Ok, goodnight, they all said and left.  
  
I yawned, and decided that I should go to sleep too.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, I woke up really early and decided to take things slow. I took a nice long shower and went to my room to get dressed. I decided to wear some low rise, khaki, button legged pants; with a small white polo shirt. I put my hair in low braided pigtails.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and turned on some music. The song on was 'Sick of being lonely' by Field Mob (A/N: which, I'm actually listening to right now.), one of my favorites. I sang to it while I made myself breakfast. I ate and then headed out the door then I remembered about the letters I was gonna give Harry to send to Sirius and I ran to grab them and went to class.  
  
* * *  
  
Class went by fast, and I gave Harry the letters. There are about 20 of them. He went to owl them and I went to lunch.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I might not get ch.4 or 5 up till this weekend, so I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~Angel Black~ 


	4. Many Letters

Ch. 4 Many Letters  
  
A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated, but I'm updating now. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Rosezgarden: Here is the long chapter you wanted, hope you like it. Sorry, but I won't write what's in the letters 'cause there are too many of them. Besides, they are kinda personal;)(J/K). I wouldn't be able to think of what she would write in fifteen years worth of letters, but I hope you like the chapter anyway.  
After class, I called Harry to my desk and him the letters. " That's a lot of letters," he said.  
  
"Well, it is 15 years worth of letters, there would been more, but I was so busy with work that I was doing."  
  
"What kind of work did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I created spells, potions, things like that. Also, I wrote music."  
  
"Is there any spells that I would know?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well, I have to go owl these letters, see you later." He said and he walked out of the door.  
  
* * *  
  
~Over at Remus's house~  
  
"Hey, Sirius you have an owl and he has a lot of letters for you." Remus called up the stairs.  
  
"Who from?" Sirius called back.  
  
" Well, there's one from Harry and the rest are from." Remus trailed off as he stared at the letters in shock.  
  
"Well, who are they from?" Sirius yelled down the stairs. "They're from." He stuttered. "Angel."  
  
Sirius ran down the stairs like a lightning bolt. He grabbed the letters and ran back up the stairs to his room and shut the door. He read Harry's first:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you and Remus? Well, things are going good her. We have a new divination teacher. Her name is Angel Parker. She's really good. I think she is really psychic, unlike Prof. Trelawney. How come you never told me you were engaged? Oh well, she's great. Now, divination is my favorite subject. She makes it fun. Also, we have a new classroom. It is so much better than the old one, and it isn't so hot and doesn't smell strongly of perfume. Well, she asked me to send you all these letters. I had to get the biggest owl that Hogwarts has to deliver them, Hedwig wasn't too happy about me sending another owl. Well, I have to go finish some homework. Write back soon.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Sirius smiled while reading his godson's letter. He was glad that Harry like Angel.  
  
He then started to read Angel's letters. They were all several pages long and very detailed. At least, now he knows what she has been up to for the past fifteen years. I every letter, she tells him how much she misses him and that she loved him. He had been so scared that she would move on and find someone else she loved more than him over that fifteen years, but obviously, he was the only one for her.  
  
The next morning, Sirius went down stairs to eat breakfast. Remus was already awake.  
  
"How long did it take you to read the letters?"  
  
"Ooohhh, about 6 hours."  
  
"She always did write long, detailed letters." Remus said.  
  
"I'm gonna visit her, I'll go and owl Harry about it."  
  
"Ok, but be careful." Remus watched his friend go up the stairs. Sirius and Angel were so much in love, they would never leave each others side if they didn't have to.  
  
Sirius went upstairs, grabbed some parchment and wrote to Harry:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thanks for the letters. I'm coming to Hogwarts to visit Angel. Wait for me Sunday morning at 7 a.m. I'll be at the front entrance. After that I want you to lead me to her living quarters. Well, I hope all is well. See you soon.  
  
Sirius  
  
With that he fold up the parchment and went to send the letter.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it, and I hope it was long enough. Next chapter is going to be rated R, so watch out for that. It won't be too bad.  
  
Don't forget to review. Love ya.  
  
~Angel Black~ 


	5. The Reunion

Ch.5 The Reunion  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few days. I've been so busy with school and all. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers. I'll try my best to elaborate and make this chapter better and longer than the others. Well, here is the story. This chapter will be rated R for content, just to warn you. If you don't like rated R chapters, don't read it.  
  
I woke up at 4:30 Sunday morning. Harry had told me that Sirius was coming at 7:00 a.m. I was overflowing with joy. I wanted everything to be perfect for when Sirius got there.  
  
My quarters were usually pretty tidy; all I had to do was pick up a few books that were on the floor next to the couch. I pulled out here wand and did a tidying charm on the rooms just in case. I set my wand on the nightstand and went to pick some clothes out.  
  
I picked out a little white tank top that shows a little of my midriff and a long white patchwork skirt. I put on my bathrobe and went to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and set it on the holder next to the shower. I walked over to the closet sized cabinet that held shampoos, soaps, lotions, and stuff like that.  
  
I picked out lilac scented soap and shampoo. I put it in the shower and turned on the water. I waited for it to get warm and then I stepped in. I took a long leisurely shower.  
  
I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me after I dried off. I went into my room, grabbed my wand and went back into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and lift my wand up to my hair. I muttered a drying spell and then a straightening spell. I put my hair into French braided pigtails with strands hanging at the sides of my face. I then went into my room and got dressed.  
  
I went to the living room and turned on some music. The song on was "Sing for the moment" by Eminem. I went into the kitchen and started to makes some breakfast. I cook the muggle way, because it's more fun that way. I made eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. I set the table and put heating charms on the plates.  
  
Everything was prepared right when there was a knock on the door. It was Sirius. He walked in and turned to me. We just stared at each other for a long time. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled in and kissed me passionately. I deepened the kissed and I felt his tongue lightly slid across my bottom lip, requesting access. I willingly opened my mouth to him.  
  
He pulled away, still holding my hand, and we walked back to the bedroom. Too eager to feel his skin next to mine, I pulled out my wand and muttered a charm; and we were automatically naked. He came close to me and laid me down on the bed. He started to kiss me again. He made a trail of kisses down my neck to my stomach and back up to my neck.  
  
I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him inside of me. He thrust inside of me and went slow. He slowly ran his hands all over my body. I have wanted to feel his touch again for so long and now I finally have him. I was so full of joy. His touch was soft, warm, and gentle. He thrust one last time and then we released. He rolled off of me and then propped himself up on his elbow. He looked at me and said, " I've missed you so much!!!"  
  
" I've missed you too."  
  
He pulled me to him, and put his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him and we fell asleep like that.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, I woke up and Sirius wasn't in the bed anymore. 'Was it just a dream' I thought. Then Sirius walked into the room with just his pants on. "Good, you're awake." He said and smiled. I got up and pulled on my clothes. I went to him and kissed him, then walked into the kitchen. "I made breakfast." I said. "Great, I've been craving your cooking for 15 years." He said and smiled at me.  
  
"Why don't we eat this in the living room and watch a movie." I suggested. "Sounds great." He said and I conjured up some trays and levitated the food to them. I turned on the TV. and put in a movie. We watched "Practical magic" with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman. We ate our food and then we just watched the movie sitting in each other's arms.  
  
After awhile I had an idea. "Sirius, maybe you can stay here with me for awhile. I can disguise you." He looked at me in surprise and smiled. "Really, that would be great. I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind. He would love the time alone with your sister, Bella."  
  
"I'll ask Dumbledore later." I said and we sat there and watched the rest of the movie.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, 'cause it's spring break. But no promises, 'cause I'm still writing it. Well, Don't forget to review.  
  
~ Angel Black ~ 


	6. Preparing for the Ball

Ch.6 Preparing for the ball  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you like this chapter. And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, ya'll are great. (  
Dumbledore agreed with Sirius staying, as long as he was disguised when he left my quarters.  
  
Everyday, Sirius would go to my class in animagus form. The students loved him. He was sort of like a class pet. Although, Harry knew who the dog really was, he played along as if he didn't know the dog. Things went well and Harry like have his godfather in the same building as him all the time.  
  
* * *  
  
In mid October, Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a Halloween ball. And everyone was to wear a costume.  
  
I was excited; I loved balls and especially dressing up. I looked at Sirius and said. " How about we go as Cinderella and Prince Charming?!" He nodded and smiled. "Ok, I'll make the costumes." I finished eating my lunch and told everyone that I had to go to Hogsmeade to get some supplies.  
  
* * *  
  
I got to Hogsmeade, and found a shop that sold material to make clothes. I went into it and started browsing for the right material. All of a sudden, something caught my eye. It was a bunch of different kinds of silver material. I went over and looked through it. (A/N: silver is my favorite color.) I pick out a bunch of net like material that I could put together and make a big, thick Cinderella type dress. Then, I pick out a thick, hard material to make a sort of corset type top. The silver material shimmered as if it had glitter all over it.  
  
After, I picked out the material for my outfit; I went to find some for Sirius's. Once I had found everything, I went to pick out shoes.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, I got to work on the costumes, while Sirius watched T.V. I was glad he was distracted, if he tried to help the costumes would probably end up lopsided or worse. I love him, but he couldn't sew to save his life.  
  
I worked for hours. While Sirius just kept watching movie after movie. He was fascinated by how muggles could make such good effects without magic.  
  
I finally finished the costumes right before midnight and I stuck them in the closet until Saturday when I can take them out for the ball.  
  
A/N: This chapter was short and kind of boring, sorry about that. Next one should be more eventful "cause they are going to the ball. I'll try to update soon.  
  
~Angel Black~ 


	7. The Halloween Ball

Ch.7 The Halloween Ball  
  
A/N: Here the next chapter, I hope you like this one. I tried to make it good, 'cause it's the ball. Well, at the ball they'll play muggle music, just so you know. Well, here is the chapter.  
  
It was Saturday and the day of the dance. I had a while before I had to get ready, so I decided to hangout at the lake.  
  
I went over to Sirius and shook him. "Hey, I'm going to the lake, want to come?" "Huh, oh, yeah." He grumbled and slowly got up.  
  
"Do you want me to do a disguising charm on you or do you want to go as the dog?" I asked.  
  
"Just disguise me today, I want to be a human." He said and yawned. He went and put on some swimming shorts. I went and put on my swimsuit, it was a string bikini that was blue with dark blue vertical lines on it. Once, I had it on I slid some shorts and flip flops on, grabbed a towel and my wand, then went to disguise Sirius.  
  
We headed down to the lake. Since it was a Hogsmeade weekend no one was at the lake. We had it all to ourselves.  
  
We swam for hours, playing games and splashing water at each other. Finally, we decided to go back to the castle.  
  
We got there and ate some lunch. We hung around my quarters for a while, listening to music, watching TV, or doing other things.  
  
Finally it was time to get ready. We took our showers and did our hair. His hair was shortened a lot, but it stayed the same color. Mine on the other hand was a totally different color for the night. My normally red locks were now blonde and in an up do.  
  
We put our costumes on. Sirius liked his; he thought it was very comfortable. Mine wasn't so comfortable, so I put a charm on it that made it feel comfortable. Then we headed down to the great hall.  
  
* * *  
  
The great hall looked great, it had jack-o-lanterns floating everywhere and bats floating around up near the charmed ceiling, and there was a large bowl of candy in the middle of each round table.  
  
Sirius and I went up to the head table and found our seats. Dumbledore knew Sirius was coming, that man doesn't miss a thing does he. Soon enough the students started to file in; arm in arm with their dates. It was fun to look at everyone's costumes.  
  
Soon everyone was seated and starting to order their food and eating. After everyone finished the tables moved closer to the walls to make room for the dance floor.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and music started to play from nowhere. The first song was "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. A perfect first song for a Halloween dance.  
  
I pulled Sirius to the dance floor where everyone else already started to dance. We danced close for the whole song; I had my arms loosely around his next and his hands softly on my waist. He spin me around a few times and even dipped me. Soon the song was over.  
  
The next song was "Get Busy" by Sean Paul. The next few songs were "sick of being lonely" by field mob, "Sing for the moment" by Eminem, "Loverboy" by Mariah Carey, and "Miss you" by Aaliyah.  
  
Me and Sirius danced all night, until we were so tired we couldn't stand any longer. We sat down for a while. The dance was almost over.  
  
Finally, it was the last song of the night. The song was "Stole" by Kelly Rowland. Me and Sirius went to have the last dance of the night.  
  
When the song was over we pulled apart and he grabbed my hand and we said goodnight to a few people and went to my quarters. Once we got there we changed into pyjamas and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like it. It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but that's the way things go I guess. I'm not sure when the nest time I'll get to update is, because spring break is over Monday and my birthday is a week from tomorrow, March 23rd, I'll be 19. Yeeeeaaaahhhh. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter; don't forget to review.  
  
~Angel Black~ 


	8. Author's note

Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, haven't had time. I had a lot of things to make up and this weekend I've been so busy. Last night my sister took me to a nightclub called "Spiros" as a birthday present. Oh, by the way today is my BIRTHDAY. I'm now 19 years old, yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Go shorty it's your birthday, We're gonna party like it's your birthday, Gonna sip Bacardi like it's your birthday, You know we don't give a f**k 'cause it's your birthday.  
  
50 cent In da club  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My friends sang that at school all day Friday. N-e-ways, I might not get to update till next weekend, Sorry. Oh and thanks for the Birthday e-card annoriel!!! I liked it a lot!!! And thanks to all the people who reviewed my story.  
  
Oh and one more thing. THE WAR IN IRAQ IS STUPID, STUPID,STUPID,STUPID!!!! I live in America, and I AM patriotic, so don't get the wrong idea, but I think that it is stupid to go bomb Iraq and try to change their government, we should just leave well enough alone. Soldiers are being sent out to kill and lots of them are being sent to their deaths. It's completely STUPID!!!  
  
Now, that I have that off my chest, I gotta go. Good night to all.  
  
~Angel Black~ 


	9. Just a normal day in the life of a Divin...

Ch. 8  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long. My life has just been crazy lately. Finishing school, and then I graduated, but now I have time. N-e-ways, Thank you to al the people who reviewed my story.  
  
I would like to say to my last reviewer (Anonymous ()) the giant octopus is good, so it is safe to swim in the lake and if you read the fifth book, they mention kids swimming in the lake. The radio is magical, so it does work. Everything Angel has is magical adjusted. And, I will work on my typing style.  
  
Oh and James, You're right, everyone has there own opinion. You tell me to keep mine to myself; well you just gave me yours, so practice what you preach!! And, I can put my opinion on my story if I want, you don't have to read it.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
************  
  
The next morning, I woke up to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. I slowly got up and stretched. I walked into the kitchen and saw, fresh cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes on the table. I looked over and saw Sirius pouring pumpkin juice in a couple of glasses on the counter. He picked them up and put them on the table. He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and said "Good morning, beautiful." And smiled and kissed me on the forehead before going to his seat.  
  
"Why are you so happy today?" I asked. He smirked sheepishly at me and said, "I just Love being with you again!"  
  
I started to eat my breakfast. I took the last bite of my food, and then the plate magically cleaned itself.  
  
I went to the bathroom to take a shower, while Sirius cleaned the Dishes. When I got out of the shower, I turned on some music; it was "Let's get Loud" By Jennifer Lopez. I started singing and dancing as I got dressed, Sirius walked in just as I finished throwing my clothes on and I grabbed his hand and we started dancing.  
  
After "Let's Get Loud" was over, it was time to go teach my first class. I ran all the way down to class. It was easy 'cause I was wearing a tight black muscle tee, low-rise jeans and sneakers.  
  
I got to class just in time. "Good morning, Class, How is everyone today?" I asked. Everyone smiled and said "good."  
  
"Ok class, today we are going to start palmistry. It is one of my favorite forms of Divination." I said, and then smiled at the class. "First, I'll do an example for the class, I will pick a student and then read their palm."  
  
I looked around the class for a student to read, everyone had anxious expressions on their faces. I saw a young boy in the far corner of the room, he had a big smile on his face and look excited, so, I went over to him "Why don't I read your hand your hand." I said and smiled. He smiled happily back.  
  
"Let's see." I took his hand and turned it over. " I see you have a Fire Hand. People who possess this hand shape tend to be vital and dynamic, with lively, enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky nature. It tells me that you cannot bear a quiet life and thrive on challenge and excitement, you live your life in fast lane. Ok, now let's look at your lines." I looked up and smiled. "You have a strong life line, so you are tough and resilient, and can cope with whatever life brings your way. You have plenty of energy and can excel at sports. So, I suggest you take up Quidditch." I said with a light laugh. Your lifeline is also long, so you possess great stamina and resilience. Now, your headline looks weak, so you have poor concentration, you are a daydreamer. You have a strong heart line though, and that reveals that you are warm and generous towards others. Last but not least, you have a strong fate line, which means, you are self-motivated, with plenty of drive and direction in life. Also, according to the little lines under your pinky, you're going to have four kids, so be prepared." I winked at him and walked back up to the front of the class. All the students looked fascinated.  
  
"Now, all you have to do is pick a partner and open your books to pages 23- 28. Take turns reading each other and write down what you saw on your partner's hand. Get started" I said and sat down at my desk.  
  
Everyone was working very well through class. They brought their papers to me when class ended. "Have a nice day" I said as everyone left. **********************  
  
Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I decided to have lunch in The Great Hall, 'cause Sirius was visiting Remus today. I sat down at the teacher's table and started eating.  
  
Once lunch was over I got up to go teach my afternoon classes. They afternoon went by surprisingly fast, and before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I ate dinner and decided to take a walk. I walked around the lake and stop at a nice private spot and sat on a rock and just thought. Little did I know someone was watching me.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Oooohhh, cliffhanger, sorry about that, well hope you like it, I'll try to post a new chapter soon, but I'm having trouble with what to write, I had writer's block for a while, but I'm slow coming back, well, till next time.  
  
Don't forget to review, please!!! ^___^ 


	10. The Visitor

The Visitor  
  
Disclaimer: All I Own is Angel and the plot!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, I couldn't think of what to write. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I'll try to be faster next time!  
  
~~~ I heard a rustling in the bushes; I turned around and jumped. Remus was standing there. I stood up and Remus walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back "Remus, What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"Well, I just came to see if you and Sirius were ok, and I haven't seen you in so long, I had to visit!" Remus said and then smiled. He walked over and sat on the grass; I sat next to him.  
  
"So, how are things going?" Remus asked, staring off at the water.  
  
"Things are great, I love teaching Divination and having Sirius back; and oh how I missed Hogwarts!" I said with a big smile on my face.  
  
"How's Sirius doing and how are you keeping him a secret from everyone?" Remus asked, finally looking at me.  
  
"He's doing great, he's always smiling and happy; During the day he stays in his animagus form and is sort of the class pet; and at the Dance we did a disguising spell." I told Remus.  
  
"Well, it seems you have everything under control!" Remus said smiling at me. "Well, lets go in and see Sirius shall we" he said and started to get up.  
  
I followed his lead and got up, slowly walking and talking, back to the castle. When we got back to the castle there were few students walking around the castle. Out of the few, some recognized Remus and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.  
  
Along the way we saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They noticed Remus and came up to us "Remus, what are you doing here?" they asked in unison, with smiles on there faces.  
  
"I'm just here for a visit, we were heading up to Angels room to visit Sirius. Do you wanna come?" he asked them all.  
  
"Of course" they said excitedly.  
  
We headed up to the north tower, it took forever to get there it seemed.  
  
We climbed the ladder one by one.  
  
Sirius saw all of us coming up "What do I owe they pleasure of this visit?" he asked and then noticed Remus as he came up last.  
  
"Remus, good to see you" Sirius said standing up.  
  
Remus smiled "good to see you too" Remus hugged Sirius. ~~~ The visit lasted a long time; We talked and talked.  
  
Soon it was curfew for Harry, Hermione and Ron. I sent them off to bed. They wee reluctant to go; they wanted to stay and talk.  
  
"You three have to go to bad, school tomorrow" I told them. They moaned and groaned all the way down the ladder.  
  
Remus stayed for a long time after, then flooed home around midnight.  
  
I got up and looked at Sirius, he had a mischievous smirk on his face.  
  
I rose an eyebrow and smirked at him.  
  
I walked into the bedroom and he followed hastily.  
  
~~~ The next morning, I woke up early and took my time getting ready.  
  
Sirius finally got up with only 30 minutes to get ready. He showered and threw on some clothes and turned into a dog.  
  
I threw on a tight black tank top and some blue jean shorts with some k swiss shoes. I headed to class and when I got there I walked to into my room and then stopped in horror and shock. Sirius came up behind me and started barking like crazy....  
  
********* A/N: Ohhh cliffie, sorry most of the chapter was boring and kinda short. I'll try better next time! Thank y'all for reading.  
  
If y'all want more y'all have to review!!! 


	11. Author's note

Hey Everyone!!!  
  
Sooo Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm having a bit of writer's block. But, I don't really see a plot going here, so I've been think of ways to bring one in, and have a point to the story. I have some good ideas now. I am going to update the story as soon as it all comes together, which will probably be soon!!!  
  
Anyways, Tomorrow I'm turning 20!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!! *does a little dance* lol  
  
Well, Hope y'all have a great day. That's all for now!!!  
  
Carissa aka Angel Black 


	12. Unsuspected Happenings

Unsuspected Happenings  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I have been having trouble think up how the story should go. But I got something. Hope y'all like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was torn apart; tables, papers and books were scattered all over the place. I put my hand over my mouth, shocked at what I saw. I walked through the mess towards my desk. There was a note.  
  
Daughter,  
I know your secrets. I know what you don't want revealed. You have betrayed me many times, but if you come back to me now I will forgive you and not let the world know the things you have hidden. Don't forget where you come from! Signed, Your Father  
  
I was shaking at that point. 'My secret? He knows about Sirius?' I was worried. But, not matter what, I will never go back to my father and be on his side.  
  
Harry walked up to me. "What's wrong? Do you know who did this?" he asked concerned.  
  
I looked at him with a forced smile "No, it's nothing, probably just some kids playing a mean joke" I said, and then took out my wand, flicked it while muttering an incantation. The room was back to the way it was.  
  
**********  
  
Class went on as normal as could be possible after the incident. Some students looked at me with concerned or curious faces. I just smiled at them and went on with teaching.  
  
Once it was lunchtime, the whole school was talking about how someone had trashed the divination classroom. The stories changed as they went on, becoming more and more unbelievable. One student even sad that Voldemort himself popped into the room and tossed everything around right in front of them.  
  
Classes went on and I decided that I needed to go talk to Dumbledore after dinner.  
  
Dinner came and went very slowly, but when it finally ended I headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon Drops" I said to the gargoyle and it sprang to life and moved to show a spiral staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. I knocked softly and heard "come in."  
  
I opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking at me with that twinkle in his eye. "Now, I heard your room got torn apart, is this true?" he asked me. "Yes" I told him and then I had him the note.  
  
"I received this note from my father on my desk this morning, he is threatening to reveal my secrets. Who I am, where I come from. I don't know what to do." I told Dumbledore, my hands shaking.  
  
Dumbledore looked at me knowingly. "Don't give in, he is trying to trick you. He knows you weaknesses, but you know his. Just don't do anything for now and go on like nothing happened." Dumbledore smiled at me and waved a hand signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
I got up and walked out of the room, and headed for my room. I suddenly felt nausea overtake me and ran to the nearest bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now. What's wrong with Angel? Who's her father? And what are her secrets? Do ya like? Review and tell me what ya think. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. 


	13. Author's note

A/N: Ok, I know I don't get around to updating this story often. I'm so sorry. But I was thinking that after I finish this story, I should write a prequel. It will be about Angel's life from when she was little to the time right before she starts teaching at Hogwarts. But I need y'alls help.  
  
Should I: write more then one prequel each about the different periods of her life  
or write one starting from the beginning till right before she becomes the divination teacher.  
  
I would love to know what y'all think. I will try to get the next chapter  
up sometime this week or next. Love y'all!  
  
Angel Black 


	14. Author's note

To Viper: Wow, that was a lot of criticism. But you know what? You are right. When I first read your review, I thought "WHAT?!" But then I thought about it and looked over my story. You are completely right, what was I thinking? I have decided to rewrite the story, make it better. I have some ideas too. Yeah, I shouldn't have put y'all all in there, sorry I'm used to talking that way. I'll pay more attention when I rewrite it. Also, you're right the sex scene sucked, especially since they haven't seen each other for so long. They would want to touch each other and do all the foreplay, again what was I thinking? I'll work hard on the rewrite, it'll be really different, I have decided to take your criticism and use it to better my story. If you'd like to help, by being my beta reader or something, just let me know. If you don't want to I'll understand. I just want to better the story for my readers. Oh and Angel isn't my real name, my real name is Carissa. But your right, she is like me. I have decided to change that also, and be more descriptive about things. Also, I'll do it from other people's point of views, also. I won't do Angel from my point of view anymore. Like I said, the rewrite will be really different. It might take a while to write it, but I hope you're not disappointed. Thanx. 


End file.
